crayolacrayonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Valspar + Crayola
Valspar + Crayola is a fan-made partnership idea between the Valspar Corporation and Crayola for a line of home paints based on their crayon lineup. Information There will be 120 crayon colors available in Valspar paint; 106 of them are regular, and 14 of them are neon colors. Although these 120 colors will be included in the main lineup, the 13 retired colors will be added at a later time for the 115th anniversary, as will the colors introduced in the 200-count box. Colors * CRAY001 Black * CRAY002 Blue * CRAY003 Brown * CRAY004 Green * CRAY005 Orange * CRAY006 Red * CRAY007 Violet (Purple) * CRAY008 Yellow * CRAY009 White * CRAY010 Carnation Pink * CRAY011 Red Violet * CRAY012 Blue Green * CRAY013 Yellow Green * CRAY014 Red Orange * CRAY015 Yellow Orange * CRAY016 Blue Violet * CRAY017 Apricot * CRAY018 Cerulean * CRAY019 Dandelion * CRAY020 Scarlet * CRAY021 Indigo * CRAY022 Gray * CRAY023 Violet Red * CRAY024 Green Yellow * CRAY025 Sky Blue * CRAY026 Peach * CRAY027 Chestnut * CRAY028 Timberwolf * CRAY029 Cadet Blue * CRAY030 Melon * CRAY031 Tan * CRAY032 Wisteria * CRAY033 Macaroni and Cheese * CRAY034 Olive Green * CRAY035 Goldenrod * CRAY036 Granny Smith Apple * CRAY037 Purple Mountains' Majesty * CRAY038 Cornflower * CRAY039 Sea Green * CRAY040 Lavender * CRAY041 Sepia * CRAY042 Mauvelous * CRAY043 Burnt Sienna * CRAY044 Raw Sienna * CRAY045 Spring Green * CRAY046 Salmon * CRAY047 Tumbleweed * CRAY048 Mahogany * CRAY049 Robin's Egg Blue * CRAY050 Forest Green * CRAY051 Gold * CRAY052 Silver * CRAY053 Brick Red * CRAY054 Bittersweet * CRAY055 Turquoise Blue * CRAY056 Magenta * CRAY057 Burnt Orange * CRAY058 Wild Strawberry * CRAY059 Asparagus * CRAY060 Orchid * CRAY061 Tickle Me Pink * CRAY062 Plum * CRAY063 Pacific Blue * CRAY064 Periwinkle * CRAY065 Laser Lemon * CRAY066 Screamin' Green * CRAY067 Atomic Tangerine * CRAY068 Wild Watermelon * CRAY069 Outrageous Orange * CRAY070 Shocking Pink * CRAY071 Razzle Dazzle Rose * CRAY072 Wild Blue Yonder * CRAY073 Maroon * CRAY074 Midnight Blue * CRAY075 Navy Blue * CRAY076 Pine Green * CRAY077 Copper * CRAY078 Royal Purple * CRAY079 Vivid Tangerine * CRAY080 Fuchsia * CRAY081 Cerise * CRAY082 Razzmatazz * CRAY083 Denim * CRAY084 Jazzberry Jam * CRAY085 Shamrock * CRAY086 Mango Tango * CRAY087 Tropical Rain Forest * CRAY088 Jungle Green * CRAY089 Electric Lime * CRAY090 Unmellow Yellow * CRAY091 Neon Carrot * CRAY092 Sunglow * CRAY093 Radical Red * CRAY094 Purple Pizzazz * CRAY095 Hot Magenta * CRAY096 Inchworm * CRAY097 Fuzzy Wuzzy * CRAY098 Caribbean Green * CRAY099 Pink Flamingo * CRAY100 Outer Space * CRAY101 Banana Mania * CRAY102 Sunset Orange * CRAY103 Vivid Violet * CRAY104 Purple Heart * CRAY105 Pink Sherbet * CRAY106 Beaver * CRAY107 Antique Brass * CRAY108 Blue Bell * CRAY109 Fern * CRAY110 Blush * CRAY111 Mountain Meadow * CRAY112 Shadow * CRAY113 Canary * CRAY114 Manatee * CRAY115 Almond * CRAY116 Eggplant * CRAY117 Piggy Pink * CRAY118 Cotton Candy * CRAY119 Aquamarine * CRAY120 Desert Sand